


giving up (?)

by Aguma



Series: Heartsting [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: “Kei.” Panggil ku lembut.Sekilas kulihat kilat kesedihan di matanya saat kupanggil namanya.“aku ingin kita putus. Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin menyerah saja.” Ucap Kei datar.“Kei.” Panggil ku lagi.“Kuroo-san, tolong pulanglah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi.” Lanjut Kei tanpa mau memandang ku.Ku hela lagi napas ku dengan berat. Bahkan Kei sudah tidak memanggil ku ‘Tetsu’ lagi. Dan aku tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Dia ingin aku percaya jika dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat ku.“Kei.” Panggil ku sekali lagi.Kali ini tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hanya keheningan yang menemani kami........................................................





	giving up (?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR DICA <3  
> WUATB  
> I'm so blessed to meet you...  
> I hope You like it, my simple present :)

Pertemuan terakhirku dengannya sudah tak ku ingat lagi. Namun pertemuan pertamaku dengannya entah kenapa masih membekas diingatan. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka jika kami akan saling jatuh cinta. Tidak pernah ada yang menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya hanyalah sebagian kecil cerita biasa yang selalu terjadi didalam kehidupan. Masih kuingat dengan sangat jelas wajah bosannya didalam keramaian malam itu. Saat itu kami hanyalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. kami tidak saling mengenal, apalagi bertegur sapa. Malam dimana aku bertemu dengannya adalah malam pesta pernikahan sahabatku.

Malam itu sangat ramai mengingat sahabatku yang sangat berisik mengundang banyak tamu yang tak kalah berisiknya. Siapa sangka, sahabat brisik ku itu akan lebih dulu menikah.

“BRO!.” Ucapku diiringi dengan cengiran lebar.

“BRO!” balas Koutaro sambil memeluk ku erat.

Ku tepuk pundaknya dengan penuh gembira. Cengiran ku tidak menghilang meskipun Koutaro telah melepaskan pelukannya. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada pemuda disamping Koutaro, cengiran ku semakin lebar saat melihat wajah menawannya.

“Selamat Keiji. ” ucapku senang.

“Terima kasih, Kuroo.” Jawab Keiji pelan.

Siapa sangka kedua sahabatku ini akhirnya menikah juga. Sampai detik itu aku masih saja menggelengkan kepalaku heran. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka, aku masih saja dibuat takjub dengan lamanya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Padahal sejak SMA mereka sudah terlihat seperti orang yang sudah menikah. Tapi akhirnya setelah 6 tahun bersama, mereka menikah juga.

Namun sayang, ini bukan kisah tentang bagaimana kedua sahabatku menjalani hidup bahagia mereka. Ini merupakan kisah awal bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya. Pemuda dengan wajah bosan di dalam keramaian pesta. Pertemuan pertama ku dengan pemuda bernama Tsukishima Kei.

.

.

.

Malam itu, dengan bosan aku menyenderkan punggungku di tembok yang jauh dari keramaian, di pojok belakang ruangan yang ramai itu. Segelas minuman beralkohol menemani ku saat itu. Ku edarkan pandanganku dengan bosan pada wajah-wajah yang sebagian besar sudah tidak asing bagiku. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain. sedangkan yang lainnya menyibukkan diri mereka dengan minuman maupun pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Ku teguk minuman dalam gelas digenggaman ku sebelum ku alihkan pandanganku ke ujung ruangan disamping kananku. Jauh di ujung tembok sana, seorang pemuda berkaca mata dan berambut pirang tengah menyenderkan tubuh tingginya pada tembok di belakangnya. Dengan wajah bosan dia meminum cairan dalam gelas di tangannya dengan anggun. 

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian ku adalah wajah bosannya. Aku terkekeh pelan saat melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya saat salah satu pemuda dengan warna rambut mencolok di dekatnya meloncat-loncat kecil. Pemuda berkaca mata itu terlihat menghela napasnya singkat sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan isi cairan digelasnya dalam sekali teguk. 

Ku gelengkan kepalaku pelan saat melihat tingkah pemuda berkaca mata itu. Dari sikapnya itu aku bisa tahu kalau dia bukan tipe orang yang suka kerumunan, apalagi pesta. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia sampai repot-repot datang malam itu.

Jawabanku terjawab tak lama setelahnya. Saat aku berjalan untuk kembali mengisi gelas ku yang sudah kosong, aku melihat pemuda berkaca mata itu berjalan mendekati Keiji. Sontak ku hentikan langkah ku dan ku amati pemuda itu dengan seksama.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu membungkuk dan terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Keiji. Mereka berpelukan singkat sebelum akhirnya Keiji menganggukkan kepalanya dan pemuda berkaca mata itu menghilang didalam kerumunan. Setelah itu, hingga pesta berakhir aku tak melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dan aku kembali melakukan kegiatan ku seperti biasa. Selain sesekali menghabiskan akhir minggu ku bersama pasangan Bokuto, aku tidak akan lupa mengunjungi kafe langganan ku. Bukan karena aku tidak punya teman kencan untuk menghabiskan akhir minggu ku, tapi tentu saja aku kesana untuk mengganggu pemilik kafe yang merupakan teman dekatku.

Cling!

Suara bel kecil diatas pintu masuk kafe berdering menyambut ku. Cengiran jahil menghiasi bibir ku ketika kedua mataku bertatapan dengan sang pemilik kafe. Sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam di balik meja kasir menghela napas begitu melihat ku. Kekehan pelan mengiringi langkah ku menuju meja kasir.

“Kuroo.” Sapa singkat pemuda berambut hitam cepak di hadapanku.

“oya, Daichi...” jawabku singkat lalu tersenyum.

“pesan seperti biasa?” tanya Daichi.

“yup! Daaaaaannnn beri sedikit senyuman.” Ucap ku jahil.

“baiklah, tunggu sebentar.” Balas Daichi bosan sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri di depan meja kasir.

“oi Daichi! Mana senyumannya?!” seru ku jahil.

Kulihat Daichi menghela napas di depan mesin pembuat kopi. Sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Membuat Daichi kesal itu sungguh menyenangkan. Seberapapun kesal dirinya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menaikkan nada suaranya.

“aku mendengar suara pembuat onar dari dalam dapur.” ucap pemuda dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Ku alihan pandanganku pada sumber suara baru yang menyapa indra pendengaran ku. Mataku disambut dengan pemandangan menyenangkan. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna abu baru saja keluar dari pintu dapur. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya, matanya memancarkan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Seloyang roti di tangannya menyebarkan bau manis yang menggelitik perut setiap orang yang menghirupnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju display kaca di samping mesin kasir.

“SUGA!!!” seru ku gembira.

“Kuroo.” Balasnya santai.

“siapa yang kau sebut pembuat onar?hm?” tanyaku jail sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

“menurut mu siapa? hm?” balas Suga tak kalah jahil.

“Oh! Maksudmu pemuda dengan pesona yang sangat menawan ini pembuat onar?” tanyaku diiringi kedipan genit.

“Kuroo pesananmu!” seru Daichi yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali di depan mesin kasir.

“Daichi! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menggoda pacar mu? Bisa tidak beri kami waktu sebentar?” jawabku asal sambil menggerakan kedua alisku naik turun.

“apa kau sadar kau baru saja bilang kalau kau sedang menggoda ’pacar ku’ ?!” balas Daichi lalu berdecak kesal.

“opps!” ucap ku sebelum akhirnya terkekeh.

“berhenti menggoda Daichi, hari ini moodnya sedang jelek.” Ucap Suga lirih sebelum kembali menghilang dibalik puntu dapur.

Dengan wajah sedikit bingung, aku melangkah menuju meja kasir. Menatap wajah Daichi sekilas sebelum mengeluarkan dompet ku dari saku.

“aku yang traktir, tidak usah dibayar.” Ucap Daichi singkat sebelum menyodorkan gelas plastik berukuran sedang padaku.

“Daichi, kau tidak bisa memberi ku minuman gratis setiap kali aku kemari! Kau bisa bangkrut tau! Lagi pula, kalau kau bangkrut, nanti aku tidak punya tempat nongkrong dengan hiburan gratis seperti membuat mu jengkel, atau menggoda pacar mu yang tampan itu.” Oceh ku asal.

Daichi menatap ku sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya sebelum menghilang dengan cepat. Meski begitu, aku masih bisa melihat senyum itu di kedua mata hitamnya.

“semua baik-baik saja?” tanyaku pelan sebelum meminum cairan dalam gelas plastik di tanganku.

“yah.” Jawab Daichi ambigu.

“yah?” tanyaku.

“yah, aku ada sedikit masalah. Tapi bukan masalah berat.” Terang Daichi.

“ok, jika kau butuh bantuan bilang saja padaku.” Ucap ku serius.

“terima kasih.” Balas Daichi.

Setelah percakapan singkat yang sedikit serius itu, aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju meja yang berada di ujung ruangan. Cukup jauh dari keramaian, namun cukup nyaman untuk mengamati seisi kafe.

Seperti biasa, ku habiskan waktuku untuk melamun dan sesekali meminum kopi ku. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Suga datang menghampiri ku. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung duduk di hadapanku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

“sepertinya malam ini bintang sedang berpihak padaku, liat apa yang diturunkan langit padaku?” ucap ku jahil.

“oh Kuroo, jika bintang berpihak padamu malam ini, seharusnya dia mengirimkan belahan jiwamu malam ini.” Balas Suga tak kalah jahil.

“ouch!” seru ku sambil memegang dada kiri ku.

Kulihat Suga terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah konyolku. Lalu tak lama aku ikut terkekeh bersamanya.

“tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau duduk disini? Bukankah harusnya kau bekerja?” sindir ku.

“wah, wah, liat siapa yang ingin sekali mengusir ku secepat ini setelah menggoda ku beberapa detik yang lalu?” ucap Suga lalu menyeringai.

“yang jelas bukan aku.” balasku diiringi cengiran lebar.

“oh sudahlah Kuroo, berhenti menggoda ku.” Ucap Suga santai.

“ok, ok, tapi serius. Kalau kau disini, lalu siapa yang mengurus dapur?” tanyaku penasaran.

“oh, kami dapat sedikit bantuan malam ini.” Jawab Suga singkat.

Saat Suga mengatakan jawabannya dia tidak terlihat begitu senang. Sekilas aku melihat kegelisahan di matanya.

“hm, lalu kenapa kau terlihat khawatir? Apa yang membant mu ini orang asing? Kau terlihat tidak begitu senang dapat bantuan.” Jelas ku.

“oh, oh bukan begitu.” Ucap Suga panik.

“hm?” gumam ku sambil menaikan sebelah alis ku.

“yah, hanya ada sedikit masalah ini dan itu saja.” Jawab Suga lalu tersenyum kecil sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

“kalau ini bukan masalah serius, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.” Ucapa ku.

Mendengar ucapanku membuat Suga tersenyum kecil sebelum bicara.

“kadang bicara denganmu sedikit mengerikan karena tidak ada yang terlewat oleh pengamatanmu.” Gumam Suga.

Mendengar gumamannya membuatku terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali menatapnya dengan jahil.

“kau juga tidak terlalu buruk.” Gumam ku, lalu kami tertawa bersama karena kalimat ku.

Untung saja saat itu kafe belum begitu ramai oleh pengunjung. Sehingga suara tawa kami tidak terlalu mengganggu. Saat kami tengah sibuk tertawa, sebuah suara menyela tiba-tiba.

“Koushi?” sebuah suara terdengar dari arah samping kami.

“oh, Kei. Ada apa?” tanya Suga

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada sumber suara di sampingku. Dan kedua mataku membulat sempurna saat wajah yang familiar menyapa indra penglihatan ku. Di hadapanku berdiri pemuda yang menarik perhatian ku saat pesta pernikahan Koutaro. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan wajah datar. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat ini aku bisa melihat warna kedua matanya. Warna lembut yang menyembunyikan kilauan hangat sewarna madu.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan diriku jika pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah pemuda yang kulihat saat pesta pernikahan Koutaro.

“Kuroo?oi Kuroo?” panggil Suga.

“hm?” gumam ku saat akhirnya aku tersadar dari lamunan ku.

Kulihat kilatan jahil di mata Suga ketika akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

“ya, Suga?” jawabku.

“kenalkan, ini Tsukishima Kei.” Ucap Suga lalu tersenyum.

“hai.” Ucapku spontan.

Tsukishima menatap ku sekilas sebelum dia mengerutkan dahinya.

“dia sepupu ku.” Lanjut Suga dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

“HA?!” seru ku sepontan.

Melihat reaksi ku yang berlebihan membuat Suga tertawa kencang. Sedangkan Tsukishima menatap ku aneh.

‘sial.’ pikir ku.

“Kei, ini temanku Kuroo Tetsurou.” Jelas Suga setelah akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa.

Kulihat Suga menatp ku dengan jahil sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

“ayo Kei, kita kembali ke dapur.” Ucap Suga sambil berjalan menjauh.

Meski aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi Suga, aku sangat yakin wajahnya saat ini tengah tersenyum menang dengan seringai andalannya itu. Tsukishima yang awalnya masih menatap ku bingung akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi sebelum dia semakin menjauh, aku mengeluarkan suara yang tidak ku rencanakan.

“um, tunggu.” Ucap ku.

Kulihat Tsukishima menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, sedangkan kedua mata dibalik frame hitam kaca matanya itu menatap ku bosan. Dengan tenang ku letakkan tanganku diatas meja dan ku topang dagu ku menggunakan telapak tanganku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir ku, membuat Tsukishima mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Hai, kunang-kunang.” Ucap ku spontan dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah ku.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Tsukishima memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur . sedangkan aku hanya terpaku ditempat dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahku. Setelah berkedip beberapa kali aku baru sadar dengan apa yang ku ucapkan.

"shit" gumam ku.

Tak lama setelah Tsukishima menghilang di balik pintu dapur, suara tawa Suga samar-samar terdengar. Dibalik meja kasir, kulihat senyum geli menghiasi bibir Daichi. Dan saat mata kami bertemu dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. Oh sial, sepertinya aku sudah mengacaukan pertemuan pertama ku dengan pemuda yang saat malam pesta pernikahan Koutaro selalu tertangkap indra penglihatan ku itu.

Dengan pasrah ku benturkan kepalaku pada meja di hadapanku. Umpatan dan sumpah serapah terus ku gumamkan tanpa henti pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin bintang tidak berpihak padaku malam ini. Dan aku terus berdoa semoga Tsukishima tidak lari ketakutan saat lain waktu kami bertemu lagi. Yah, aku harap kami bisa bertemu lagi.

“argh!” geram ku sambil mengacak rambut dengan kesal.

“kalau kau pikir dengan membuat rambutmu semakin tidak jelas akan membuatku berubah pikiran, percuma saja. Bagiku kau itu orang aneh.” Sebuah suara membuatku mengangkat kepalaku dari atas meja.

“OH!” seru ku.

“Suga menyuruh ku memberikan ini padamu.” Ucap Tsukishima lalu memberikan sebuah kotak yang tentu saja aku tahu pasti itu berisi roti buatan Suga.

“terima kasih.” Ucap ku.

“hm.” Balas Tsukishima lalu berjalan menjauh.

“um, maaf soal yang tadi. Soal kunang-kunang tadi, itu...aku...em.. aku melihat _tag_ nama mu dan mengucapkannya secara spontan.” Jelas ku gelagapan.

“hn.” Gumam Tsukishima lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Itulah awal bagaimana kami bertemu. Kei adalah sepupu Suga yang saat itu membantunya di kafe. Setelah pertemuan menggelikan itu, entah bagaimana kami jadi sering berpapasan di berbagai tempat.

Beberapa kali kami berpapasan di halte bus. Kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa saat di halte bus. Kei akan berdiri di ujung halte dengan _headphone_ terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya. Kami menaiki bus yang berbeda. Pada awalnya Kei tidak pernah sadar jika kami selalu bertemu di halte bus yang sama hingga pada suatu hari hujan turun cukup lebat.

Saat itu seperti biasa, Kei berdiri di ujung halte dengan _headphone_ yang terpasang. Beberapa kali kulihat dia berdecak kesal sambil menatapi layar ponselnya. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Karena untuk waktu yang sangat singkat, aku melihat wajah cemberut milik Kei. Wajah yang biasanya tanpa emosi itu terlihat cemberut.

Halte yang awalnya ramai mulai sepi dengan bus yang datang terlambat. Beberapa penumpang yang lelah menunggu memutuskan untuk naik taksi maupun meminta tolong teman mereka untuk menjemput. Mengingat hujan tidak juga mereda dan hari semakin gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu bus.

Dengan berkurangnya penumpang di halte membuatku semakin bisa melihat Kei dengan jelas. Semakin jelas kulihat Kei yang menggigil kedinginan karena tidak membawa jaket. Aku berdecak kesal dengan kecerobohannya. Dan aku merasa kesal karena aku khawatir tanpa alasan.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Perlahan melepas jaket yang ku kenakan dan memindahkannya pada tubuh Kei yang menggigil. Dengan cepat Kei menepis tanganku dan bergerak mundur membuat jarak. Wajah pucatnya menatap ku was-was, matanya terlihat lelah dan bibirnya pucat.

“maaf, tapi kau terlihat sangat kedinginan.” Ucap ku sambil berjalan mendekat dan kembali memakaikan jaket ku padanya.

“Kuroo-san.” Gumamnya pelan.

“Tsukishima-san, ijinkan aku mengantar mu pulang, sekarang.” Ucap ku tegas.

Mungkin karena sudah sangat lelah dan kedinginan, Kei membiarkan ku merangkulnya dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam taksi yang saat itu kebetulan lewat. Saat kami sudah masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman, kulihat Kei sudah menutup matanya. Badannya menggigil dan mukanya mulai memerah. Saat kutaruh tanganku di dahinya, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku meminta supir taksi untuk mengantar kami ke rumah sakit.

Saat Kei dibawa oleh perawat menuju ruang pemeriksaan, seorang dokter yang sudah cukup tua menghampiri ku mencari keluarga Kei. Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku bukan keluarganya, wajah sang dokter terlihat panik.

“tolong hubungi keluarganya segera.”ucap sang dokter sebelum seorang suster keluar dari ruangan dimana Kei dirawat dan memanggilnya.

Dengan wajah bingung aku mulai menghubungi Suga. Saat ku jelaskan alasan aku menghubunginya, suara Suga mulai terdengar panik dan memanggil Daichi untuk segera mengantarnya kerumah sakit.

Hari itu,pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah khawatir Suga yang pucat pasi. Saat kutanya kenapa dia sangat khawatir, Suga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama setelahnya dokter keluar dari ruangan Kei dan Suga langsung menghampirinya. Dari kejauhan aku mengamati bagaimana perubahan wajah Suga dari pucat pasi menjadi kembali berwarna. Kulihat Daichi menggenggam tangan Suga dengan erat. Sesekali ibu jarinya bergerak lembut mengusap punggung tangan Suga yang ada di genggamannya.

Saat itu, dengan sembrono aku menguping pembicaraan Suga dan orang tua Kei. Hari itu aku tahu jika Kei menderita penyakit jantung. Dokter berkata Kei hanya demam biasa, namun kalau saja dia telat dibawa ke rumah sakit bisa saja terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Usaha yang kulakukan saat akhirnya Kei keluar dari rumah sakit mungkin tidak sepadan dengan seberapa sering aku bisa membuatnya kesal. Aku sangat suka melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya, dan itu membuatku bahagia.

Butuh waktu satu tahun hingga Kei akhirnya membuka dirinya padaku. Meski pada awalnya dia sangat tertutup, lama kelamaan dia mulai membiarkan ku menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Kami sering menghabiskan akhir minggu kami bersama. Kadang kami nongkrong di kafe milik Daichi, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu menonton film di rumah Kei.

Oh, Kei sangat jarang keluar rumah. Dia seorang penulis artikel ilmiah. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya, sedangkan ayahnya yang selalu melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri jarang sekali berada dirumah. Dan hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat tahu Kei memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bisa kujadikan sekongkol untuk menjahili Kei.

Berkat insiden menyelamatkan Kei dengan membawanya menuju rumah sakit, aku diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh keluarga Kei. Aku sangat ingat betapa kesalnya dia saat tahu keluarganya menyukai ku. Muka kesalnya sangat menyenangkan untuk di pandangi, apalagi saat dia cemberut.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak kusangka hampir dua tahun aku dan Kei menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajah merah Kei saat aku memintanya menjadi pacar ku di pesta peringatan dua tahun pernikahan Koutaro dan Keiji.

Pipinya yang merona serta matanya yang berkilat senang membuatku tersenyum lebar. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan malam itu. Malam terindah yang pernah ku lewati dalam hidupku. Malam yang akan selalu ku kenang hingga akhir hidupku.

Esok harinya dengan tidak sabar aku berkunjung kerumah Koutaro dan menceritakan tentang aku dan Kei. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa wajah kaget Keiji saat aku menceritakan kisah ku padanya. Keiji tersenyum kecil saat aku bercerita penuh semangat padanya dan Koutaro.

“jaga dia baik-baik, Kuroo.” Ucap Keiji saat aku akan pulang.

“pasti.” Jawab ku mantap.

Keiji dan Kei bertemu saat mereka kuliah. Mereka berteman sejak saat mereka dipasangkan menjadi rekan dalam tugas kuliah sastra saat itu. Dengan kepribadian yang mereka miliki, mereka akrab dengan cepat. Hanya saja Keiji tidak pernah tahu jika Kei menderita penyakit jantung. Kei tidak pernah menceritakan penyakitnya pada teman-temannya. Hanya keluarga dan teman yang sangat dekat dengannya saja yang tahu akan hal itu. Bahkan setelah pacaran selama tiga bulan, Kei tidak sekalipun menyinggung tentang hal itu.Inilah kenapa banyak wajah cemas di lorong rumah sakit ketika saat musim gugur tahun lalu Kei mengalami serangan jantung.

Hari itu angin bertiup kencang dan udara semakin dingin. Daun berguguran dari batang pohonnya, awan kelabu menghiasi langit. Kei tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dan jemari panjangnya menari indah diatas _keyboard_ laptop di hadapannya. Kantuk mulai menyerangnya ketika dia beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Kei meraih segelas kopi yang sudah dia siapkan sebelum memulai pekerjaannya, ketika tiba-tiba rasa nyeri seprti ditusuk menyerang dada kirinya. Semakin lama-semakin tak tertahankan. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kei meremas kaus tetap diatas dada kirinya. Matanya mulai mengabur dan tidak fokus. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan semakin menjadi hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh dari kursinya. Gelas ditangannya jatuh dan hancur berkeping. Menimbulkan suara nyaring yang membuat ibunya terlonjak dan langsung menghampiri kamarnya. Suara terakhir yang Kei dengar sebelum dia pingsan adalah suara ibunya yang meneriakan namanya.

“KEI!”

.

.

.

Musim gugur di tahun kedua aku mengenal Kei, adalah hari yang sangat kelabu. Udara sangat dingin, angin bertiup kencang, dan langit yang abu-abu. Musim terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku. Kei dirawat di rumah sakit, dan sudah seminggu dia tidak sadarkan diri. Tiada hari aku lewatkan tanpa mengunjunginya. Berbicara padanya, mengajaknya bercanda dan menemaninya.

Dan sekali lagi, dengan sembrono aku menguping pembicaraan dokter dan orang tua Kei. Ternyata selama ini Kei menyembunyikan kondisinya yang semakin memburuk. Dalam waktu dua tahun ini, Kei menjadi aktor yang sangat pandai bersandiwara. Kudengar suara isak tangis ibu Kei yang menyayat hati. Selama ini Kei membohongi semua orang yang aku sangat tahu dia sayangi. Dan hal yang lebih buruknya, dokter belum menemukan donor jantung yang cocok untuk Kei. Tanganku kebas, badan ku menggigil, hujan rintik mulai turun. Dan dengan tekad bulat aku berjalan menuju ruangan Kei dirawat.

Ku tatap wajah pucatnya yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Bunyi bip berkali kali terdengar mengiringi keheningan saat itu. Kubelai pipinya yang sudah tak pucat. Aku merindukan rona merah di pipinya. Ku kecup punggung tangannya. Aku rindu menggenggam erat tangannya. Ku cium lembut pelipisnya. Aku rindu kalimat pedas yang selalu bisa dia lontarkan padaku. Ku tatap lembut wajahnya sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku merindukannya.

.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu berlalu, akhirnya Kei membuka matanya. Namun saat aku memasuki ruangannya, Kei menatap ku datar. Dan hal aku takutkan terjadi, hal yang aku tahu akan Kei lakukan begitu dia bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kulihat ibunya membisikkan sesuatu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Ku hela napas ku begitu kudengar suara pintu yang tertutup di belakangku. 

“Kei.” Panggil ku lembut.

Sekilas kulihat kilat kesedihan di matanya saat kupanggil namanya.

“aku ingin kita putus. Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin menyerah saja.” Ucap Kei datar.

“Kei.” Panggil ku lagi.

“Kuroo-san, tolong pulanglah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi.” Lanjut Kei tanpa mau memandang ku.

Ku hela lagi napas ku dengan berat. Bahkan Kei sudah tidak memanggil ku ‘Tetsu’ lagi. Dan aku tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Dia ingin aku percaya jika dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat ku. 

“Kei.” Panggil ku sekali lagi.

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hanya keheningan yang menemani kami. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir ku saat kulihat Kei meremas seprei ranjangnya. Mataku tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi sosok di hadapanku. Bahkan dalam balutan gaun rumah sakit, Kei terlihat sangat menawan. Andai saja aku bisa melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali, andai saja. Tapi aku tidak ingin merusak ini demi Kei. Aku akan melakukan seperti yang dia inginkan. Kei hanya ingin orang lain tidak menderita saat dia menghilang dari dunia ini nantinya. Dan akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

“baiklah.”  Jawabku mantap dan berbalik keluar ruangan.

Saat akhirnya pintu tertutup, aku bertemu ibunya diluar ruangan tengah menangis tersedu. Begitu melihat ku dia langsung memeluk ku erat. Isak tangisnya memenuhi indra pendengaran ku dan airmata jatuh membasahi pipi ku.

“terima kasih.” Ucap lembut ibunya.

Aku membalas pelukkannya sebelum akhirnya aku berjalan menjauh untuk menghilang dari hadapan Kei. Tapi bisa ku pastikan jika aku tidak akan hilang dari hidupnya. Aku sudah ada di kehidupannya sebelum dia menyuruh ku pergi.

Ku keluarkan ponsel dari saku celana ku untuk menghubungi sahabatku.

“Kenma, aku sudah siap.” Ucap ku yakin.

“Kuroo, apa kau yakin? Kau yakin tidak ada jalan lain?” ucap Kenma samar.

“keputusanku sudah bulat Kenma, Kau sudah siapkan tiket ku?” tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

“hn.” Balas Kenma.

“30 menit lagi aku sampai, setelah itu antar aku ke bandara.” Jelas ku.

“hn.” Jawab Kenma.

“sampai ketemu.” Ucap ku sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

.

.

.

Mungkin beberapa dari teman kami akan merasa kesal padaku. Dan beberapa lainnya akan kesal pada Kei untuk beberapa alasan. Mereka akan berpikir jika aku ini pengecut. Mereka akan membenci ku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tiga tahun, lima tahun, atau mungkin selamanya mereka tidak akan memaafkan ku karena meninggalkan Kei. Tapi jika Kei tidak ingin menyakiti ku, maka akupun tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan membuatku melihatnya menderita. Jika Kei ingin membuatku tidak terluka, maka itu juga akan kulakukan.

Semuanya sudah ku siapkan, aku akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini menuju luar negeri. Menuju negara yang jauh dari sini. Menuju kota yang jauh berbeda dengan yang ada disini. Menuju tempat dimana Kei tidak perlu lagi melihat ku, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun jika keajaiban itu ada, maka aku sudah menyiapkan tiga lembar surat untuk Kei yang ku titipkan pada Kenma. 

Aku menyiapkan 3 surat untuk tiga tahun kedepan. Jika keajaiban itu ada dan Kei mendapatkan donornya, maka tiga surat itu akan sampai padanya. Aku meminta Kenma untuk mengirimkan surat itu di setiap pergantian tahun. Jika keajaiban itu ada, maka tidak ada satupun dari kami yang akan menyerah.

Kenma menatap ku sendu dan meremas ujung kemeja ku dengan sangat erat. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengacak rambut pudingnya. Kenma memeluk ku erat untuk pertama kalinya. Suara isak tangis menghampiri telingaku. Namun saat aku mencoba untuk melepas pelukannya, Kenma menatap ku dengan mata merah. Tidak ada bekas airmata di wajahnya.

“semua akan baik-baik saja.” Ucap ku lembut.

“mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya. Faktanya kau akan pergi jauh dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan kembali.” Gumam Kenma.

“kau sudah berjani padaku Ken. Jadi ayo antar sahabatmu ini dengan senyuman.” Gumam ku lembut.

“tidak ada sahabat yang mau melepas pergi sahabatnya untuk selamanya, bodoh!” gumam Kenma lirih.

Sebuah suara panggilan untuk penerbangan terakhir mulai terdengar. Aku mulai menarik koper ku dan berjalan meninggalkan Kenma. Aku hanya memberitahukan hal ini pada Kenma. Hanya Kenma yang tahu kemana dan kenapa aku pergi.

“selamat tinggal ken, aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu.” Ucapku lembut sebelum aku menghilang didalam kerumunan.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Kuroo. Beberapa teman menghujat dan kesal padanya. Beberapa lainnya hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Kenma hanya dian dan selalu mengunci dirinya di apartemennya.

Bulan kelima setelah kepergian Kuroo, kondisi Kei semakin memburuk. Dokter sudah mulai kehilangan harapan dan kesedihan mulai terasa dimanapun nama Kei disebut.

Di bulan keenam setelah kepergian Kuroo, keajaiban akhirnya menunjukan wajahnya. Kabar tentang donor jantung yang cocok untuk Kei menemui titik terang. Dokter meyakinkan jika donor ini memiliki presentase keberhasilan yang tinggi. Maka untuk tiga bulan kedepan Kei di jadawlkan untuk operasi.

Senyum menghampiri semua wajah. Senyum menghiasi setiap bibir dimana nama Kei disebut. Namun Kei, tidak sekalipun menunjukan senyumnya. Kei hanya terbaring di ranjangnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

Sesuai prediksi dokter, operasi Kei berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan hanya butuh waktu dua bulan untuk pemulihannya. Semua teman dan sahabat Kei datang mengunjunginya. Semua raut bahagia menghiasi ruang rawat Kei. Namun tidak ada yang menyangka jika hari itu Kenma yang mengurung dirinya selama ini memunculkan wajahnya.

Kei sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kenma saat dia masih pacar Kuroo. Kenma datang dengan kemauannya sendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengajaknya. Bahkan Koutaro dan Keiji terbengong saat melihat Kenma dirumah Kei saat hari penyambutan pulangnya Kei dari rumah sakit.

Semua orang terpaku ketika melihat Kenma berdiri mematung di ruang tamu rumah Kei. Kenma hanya berdiri mematung di ujung ruangan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Kei. Mereka hanya saling tatap dalam beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Kenma meneteskan air matanya lalu berlari pergi dari rumah Kei.

Semua orang terheran dengan perilaku Kenma, namun itu semua terlupakan untuk sementara dengan kebahagian atas kesembuhan Kei. Dari semua orang yang datang dan melihat kejadian aneh tadi hanya empat orang yang tidak pernah tenang hatinya. Keiji dan Suga saling bertukar tatapan setelah melihat Kenma berlari pergi. Koutaro dan Daichi juga merasa terganggu dengan sikap Kenma. Namun untuk saat ini, mereka mengesampingkan perasaan itu.

.

.

.

Kenma terus berlari tanpa henti. Matanya merah, keringat bercucuran membasahi bajunya. Wajahnya merah dan matanya sembab. Kenma ingin berteriak tapi suara tidak lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Kenma ingin mengumpat, tapi pada siapa dia akan mengumpat. Maka Kenma memilih untuk terus berlari tanpa henti hingga kakinya lelah. Dengan napas tersengal, Kenma berjalan sempoyongan menuju komplek pemakaman tidak jauh dari rumah Tsukishima. Dia terus berjalan tanpa arah hingga ujung batu nisan yang menyendiri.

Kenma jatuh berlutut dihadapan batu nisan yang masih terlihat cukup baru. Kenma mengais tanah didepan batu nisan itu. Kenma membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kenma berteriak tanpa suara, sedangkan air matanya mulai membasahi pipi. Kenma terus menangis tanpa terisak, hanya airmata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena airmata, namun dia tahu betul batu nisan milik siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Kenma bangkit dan berlutut dihadapan batu nisan itu. Batu nisan yang selama lima bulan ini selalu dia kunjungi. Batu nisan yang selalu membuatnya menangis seperti anak kecil.

“semua berjalan lancar, Tsukishima baik-baik saja.” Bisik Kenma serak.

Tidak ada jawaban maupun cengiran khas dari pemilik batu nisan di hadapannya. Kenma menyeka air matanya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan batu nisan itu.

“dasar bodoh.” Gumam Kenma lalu berjalan menjauh.

Diatas batu nisan yang Kenma tinggalkan tadi, terukir nama yang tidak akan pernah Kenma lupakan untuk selamanya. Karena batu nisan itu milik sahabat baiknya, Kuroo Tetsurou.

END

**Author's Note:**

> mungkin bakal ada Tsuki ver nya :3  
> dan ini prompt dari dica <3  
> moga suka.


End file.
